


Hold Me Close

by ScxrletWxdow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Steve Rogers, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, close friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScxrletWxdow/pseuds/ScxrletWxdow
Summary: Wanda had a close call with an attacker. Steve and Bucky are there to make sure she is okay.





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it all platonic but some of it might seem like more than platonic friendships. Sorry lmao

Wanda flies through the front door into the common room of the Avengers tower with tears running down her face and a few cuts on her arms. Steve and Bucky are in the kitchen making food for themselves and shooting the shit when they hear the front door fly open and heavy sobs following. Both of the super soldier race to figure out who came through the door. As they approach the front door they see Wanda shaking and tears streaming down her face.

"Oh my god, Wanda, what happened?" Steve asks with concern. Steve and Bucky both run to her side. Wanda flings herself into Steve's arms and buries her head in his chest. Small, muffled sobs emit from her. Bucky approaches both of them and gently rubs her back in a comforting manner.

"Shh, its okay. We are here" Bucky coo's. 

"Lets take her to my bathroom" Steve walks towards the elevator still holding Wanda close. Bucky calls the elevator and the three wait for it to arrive. Once the door dings and slides open they all step inside and head towards Steve's floor. Bucky gives a look to Steve almost saying 'this isn't good'. Steve nods in reply. They arrive at Steve's floor and they step in and walk towards his room. Bucky opens up the door and turns on the light to the bathroom. Steve sits Wanda on the toilet and closes the bathroom door.

"Hey, Wanda" Bucky softly calls her to attention and kneels down in front of her. "Could you tell us what happened?" Bucky asks carefully, not wanting to upset the girl anymore. She sniffles and looks towards the men in front of her. Her eyes all rimmed red and tear streaks over her cheeks. Her makeup is kind of smudged from burying her head into Steve.

"I..I was walking home from.. from the bar and.. and a man" She drops her head and begins to sob again as the memory floods her mind. Bucky holds her close and lets her cry into him.

"Shhh... shhh it's okay. Just tell us what happened and we can help." Bucky said softly. 

Wanda took a deep breath trying to compose herself so she could finish her story. " A man.. grabbed me into an alley and pushed me against a wall. He took my credit card and money. He.. He.." She trailed off and slid into Bucky's arms.

Steve knelt down and held Wanda along with Bucky holding her. Both Bucky and Steve clued into what happened after that. Steve was holding his anger back for the sake of Wanda.

"I got away but it was really scary, Bucky" She sobbed. 

"I know, doll. Don't worry, you are safe with us. I promise" Bucky reassured

"Wanda, can you sit on the toilet so I can clean up your cuts?" Steve reached for the first-aid kit

Wanda stood up and sat down onto the closed toilet. She watched as Steve examined her cuts on her arms. 

"Are there any more?" Bucky asks as he holds her one hand for comfort. She shakes her head no.

"Buck, do you want to get her heels off and go get one of my shirts?" Steve turned to Bucky. He nodded and undid the buckles on her red stilettos. He slid them off and then got up to go get a shirt for Wanda to change into. 

"This is going to sting, but for only a couple of seconds." Steve poured rubbing alcohol over the girls cuts. She pulled back a little as the liquid ran down her arms and into her cuts. 

"Sorry" Steve looked up apologetically,Wanda gave him a weak smile in return. Bucky returned with a large shirt. He stepped into the bathroom and closed the door and placed the neatly folded clothes onto the bathroom counter. 

"I got the clothes" Bucky remarked and watched Steve pat the cuts dry with a gauze.

"Guys, before I get into that shirt. Is it okay if I shower?" Wanda asks sheepishly.

"Of course" Steve stood up and began to walk to the door. "We will be just in the kitchen, okay?" Steve informed.

"Wait.." Wanda grabbed Steve's wrist. "Can.. uhm.. you guys stay? I don't want to be alone right now" Wanda looked at the two men.

"Uhm, yea.. sure thing." Bucky agreed. 

"We will just turn around while you get in" Steve rubbed the back of his neck. Steve walked over to the shower and turned it on. He walked back towards the closed door where Bucky was standing. They both turned and faced the door. 

"I can't unzip my dress" She sighed. 

"I can help, I'm good to turn around?" Bucky asked. 

"Yea, you can turn around" She assured

Bucky turned around and reached to her zipper. His metal finger hit her skin and she shivered. "Sorry" he chuckled and unzipped her dress. He stepped back and turned around. He lightly shouldered Steve. 

"Thanks" she said softly. 

"No problem"He replied. They both heard her dress hit the floor followed by a little click and the drop of her bra. They heard her step into the shower. She closed the frosted glass door behind her. Both the men turned around when they were sure it was okay to. They both sat down on the floor across from each other and began to talk.

"I'm glad she is okay" He looked Bucky in the eye.

"Same, If something happened to her, worse than now, I would be hunting the person down" Bucky looked at Steve intently. Steve nodded in agreement. 

"Wanda, there is a towel for you when you are ready to get out" Steve informed the girl in the shower. He picked up her dress and folded it neatly. He picked up her bra by the strap and placed it on top of the dress. Bucky chuckled at Steve as he held her dress in his hands and looked at her panties on the ground. Steve was looking at them like he was going to get burned if he touched them.

"Just put the dress on top of them and pull them over" Bucky chuckled. Steve glared at him and did as Bucky said.

"You're such a dork" Bucky laughed

"Guys, I'm coming out now" Wanda called out timidly

"Okay, we'll turn around" Steve said as the pair got up and faced the door. Wanda stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel that was for her. She wrapped it around her body and began to dry off. She looked around for her underwear but couldn't find them.

"What the hell?" she whispered

"What's wrong Wanda?" Steve asked, still facing the door.

"Uhm.. where is my underwear?" She asked and chuckled

"Oh, Uhm.. Under your dress beside the toilet" Steve said as he felt a heat creep up his neck. Bucky chuckled as Steve was clearly awkward.

"Oh, found them. Thank you" She replied and slipped them on. She dropped the towel and threw the overly large shirt on.

"Okay, you guys are good to turn around" Wanda picked up her dress and bra. Bucky turned around and Steve opened the door into his bedroom.

"Do you want us to take you to your bedroom?" Bucky asked

"Uhh, can I crash on your couch Steve? Just for tonight?" She asked sheepishly 

"Of course. I'll be in my room and Bucky will be just down the hall" He assured

"Do you want to watch a movie before bed?" Bucky asked

"Sure, why not" She replied with a smile

"Okay, I'll get the popcorn and drinks, Buck will get the movie started." Steve said. 

"Okay, sounds good" She smiled and walked with the men.

"Do you want me to take those? I can wash them. They are kind of dirty." Steve asked gesturing to her dress and bra.

"Oh, sure" She handed over the clothing to Steve. Steve folded her bra over the dress and set it down on his bed to remind him to wash it.

"I'll grab some blankets and a pillow for you" He walked over to his bed and grabbed a pillow and then walked over to grab a fuzzy blue blanket from his closet.

Bucky already had the movie set up and had went ahead and grabbed the food and drinks.

"Oh, Thanks Buck" Steve thanked as he covered Wanda's legs with the blanket and passed the pillow to her. Bucky and Steve sat at the end of the couch.

"You can put your legs on us so you aren't so cramped up" Bucky lifted his arms so she could lay her legs on their laps.

"Oh, okay" she stretched her long slim legs out over the men's muscular thighs.

Mid way through the movie Wanda had fallen asleep. Bucky reached for the remote and turned the movie off once it had finished. Bucky and Steve carefully stood up careful not to wake her. Steve gently recovered her with the blanket. The men parted ways and went to their respective rooms. 

Steve had curled up under his covers and had been laying there half asleep for about 45 minutes until he heard Wanda gasp and begin crying. He sprung out of bed and raced to her side. Bucky was not far behind. 

"Wanda, doll, you're okay, we are here" Bucky cooed 

She took a few deep breaths and Steve wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry for waking you"

"Don't be. Wanda, do you want to sleep in my bed, I can sleep on the floor beside it. It might make you feel safer" She looked at the blond and nodded. "Okay, come on." He stood her up and walked to his room. Bucky gathered up the blankets and pillow following behind them. Bucky had made a bed big enough for both Steve and him beside the bed. Steve got Wanda in the bed and under the covers. He made sure she was okay then took his spot on the floor beside Bucky.

"Goodnight Wanda" Steve said softly

"Night Steve, night Bucky. Thank you guys for everything tonight" she sniffled.

"Anytime, doll. We are always here for you" Bucky replied and smiled

20 minutes pass and Wanda props herself up on her elbows

"Steve? Bucky?" she whispers

"I'm awake, what's up Wanda?" Steve rubs his eyes.

"I can't sleep." She whispers

Steve sits up and slides into the bed beside her. She rests her head on his chest and hugs him tight

"It was so scary, I felt helpless Steve. I thought he was going to go further than just stealing my stuff" She softly sobbed into his chest. He stroked her hair and shushed her gently until she fell asleep in his arms. He soon followed suit and fell asleep holding her close.


End file.
